Anything for a friend
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: A jealous Sasuke is not a happy Sasuke...but it does result in a very happy, profiting Ino. "Name. Address. Where he keeps his house's spare key. Tell me."


Disclaimer: I almost owned Naruto but noooOOOOOO, Masashi Kishimoto just had to outbid me on eBay. But it's okay. I used the money I didn't spend on buying Naruto, on my neopets account.

A/N: This story sucks. Lol. It only starts getting good in the lower middle. :( But this was requested by one of my reviewers. If you want a one-shot just tell me which characters and the situation (Optional), and I'll do it. :D Farewell, excuse me as I frolic naked through the meadow that is Sasuhina.

"Please, I need your help." Ino said as she followed Sasuke around his apartment like a lost puppy.

"No. Go away." he said seemingly annoyed at the petite girl who had been on his tail the whole day.

"You haven't even let me ask you what the favor is! No fair." She pouted, slightly pushing out her lower lip. Noticing that he wasn't even listening to her anymore, a vein popped on the visible side of her forehead. She roughly tugged on his white shirt and pulled him onto his expensive, black leather couch. She landed atop his lower abdomen and straddled his waist.

"YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME, WHETHER IT'S VOLUNTARILY OR NOT." She screamed so loud, she was positive the sand siblings all the way in Suna could hear murderously glared at her best friend while he blankly stared at her, not caring about about whatever she needed.

Well, he did. It was just that... She was so cute when she was persistent and angry. He just couldn't help himself.

So he just kept up his usual front, wanting to see how far she would go for this 'favor'. Whatever the hell it was.

He got on his elbows, and rolled his eyes at his secret crush, (not that he would ever admit it anytime soon), and said, "Allow me to put this in a way, even you'll understand. You. Are. An. Idiot." He laid back down, and pressed his hands to her soft cheeks. Roughly stretching them apart and letting them rush back to their usual place.

"Say it with me, now. You. ." He didn't really think so though. No, no. In fact quite the opposite.

"I htch juo!" She managed to get out.

"That's not nice, Ino-chan."

"Asphal!" He chuckled at her attempt to call him an asshole, torturing her cheeks, ( again and again and again), resulting in two crimson red blotches resting on her face.

" My gorgeous face! No! Sasuke, stop! You know I hate it when you do that!" She said as she rubbed her cheeks in a soothing manner. "Look, are you going to help me or not?!"

"Not." He said as he fakely smiled at her. A shiver ran down her spine and she shuddered at the thought.

"Ugh, don't do that,please. Don't do the.. 'Sai'." They both laughed, niether taking notice of the comprimising position they were in.

"Sasuke, I am going to ask one more time. Will you please do me the favor of-"

"No."

That was it. Ino Yamanaka had snapped. She attempted to punch his perfect face, which turned into a puff of smoke and a dark brown log before her fist could even make contact with his skin.

"Bakaaaaa.", he teasingly said as he leaned on the white door frame of his living room.

(A/N: that means idiot)

She stood up from atop the log and headed in the direction that the lovely voice was coming from. She dramatically sighed and blew some hair out of her face.

"Fine.", she said as she flipped her hair near his face, "I'll just get someone else to kiss me."

He attempted to roll his eyes but the fact that his black onyx eyes were currently bulging out of his eye sockets, were preventing him from doing so.

Ino took her time passing by her long time crush,( secretly forming a prayer circle with her inner self in her mind that everything would go as planned), hoping he would gain interest hearing that arrangement of words.

He did.

**Ino, you sly dog, you. **

He grabbed her hand and stopped her, flipping her around so her head hit his chest.

"You want someone to...kiss you?"

"Yeah.." she whispered, not daring to take her eyes off the ground losing all confidence she previously had in herself.

If only she had looked up, she could see the rare blush that somehow made it's way to Sasuke's face (as much as he resisted it).

"So.. This 'favor' you've been wanting to ask me about all day was to kiss you?"

Well, if he had known, he would've obliged to her pleas hours ago.

"It's not like I'm desperate for love but it's for a good cause!.. Y-you see.. I have this date tonight with this guy I really like."

Oh, time to add another person to his 'Who to kill when noone was looking' list.

He lowered his head ,(currently full of jealous thoughts), so his perfectly curved lips reached her left ear at an extremely close proximity. "One. Who the hell would want to date you?"

He would.

"Two. What the hell does you having a date, have to do with me?"

Everything.

"Three. Who the hell is this mystery guy?"

Oh, you idiot.

He doesn't even exist.

Ino gulped down an invisible lump of nervousness and looked up at the jealous Uchiha prodigy. His face barely an inch away from hers. He just blankly stared at her. (Secretly yet obviously upset with her) (Or maybe with the guy who had the balls to ask out HIS girl-who's-currently-unaware-that-she's-his-girl-girl)

Ino's heart began to beat at an increasingly rapid pace. A faint blush stained on the visible side of her face. "Okay, okay. Look, I've gone on a few dates with this really nice boy an-"

"Name. Address. Where he keeps his house's spare key. Tell me." he said with a strict poker face on.

"You don't know him, okay?! So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we've gone on a couple dates. Last time we went out for a romantic dinner and-"

"What does this have to with getting someone to kiss you?" His patience running low.

"I'm getting to that part! Let me a finish a damn sentence!"

"Hn." he coldly replied to her.

Ino had this all planned out. Really, she did.

But at this point, she was just winging it and hoping for the best.

"And he tried to kiss me but I-"

"I'll kill the bastard! I'll kill him!" he angrily blurted out.

Ino was surprised, maybe her plan would work out after all. "STOP INTERRUPTING ME! I'M NOT AFRAID TO GO ALL 'SAKURA' ON YOU! ANYWAYS... When he tried to k-kiss me, I dodged it..."

He tried to hide the smile that was making its way to his face. "Okay, don't think I'm not still upset that the dude tried to kiss you, but where exactly is this heading?"

"...So when he asked me out again, I accepted-"

"Stupidly." He had butted in once again.

"What?" She asked as she knitted her eyebrows together in innocent confusion.

"Oh, that you 'stupidly' accepted. But don't let me interrupt story time. Please go on." he said, his voice dripping with annoyance and a hint of sarcasm.

Ino rolled her sky blue eyes and glared at the obsidian-eyed boy in front of her. "But I rejected his kiss-", Inner Sasuke was doing a rain dance after hearing those words, slightly putting him at ease again, "But today, I plan on kissing him..."

Nevermind.

"Tch. What the hell do-" He attempted to ask but was cut off with a hard smack to his head. She quickly withdrew her hand and subconsciously placed it on his muscular chest.

"So this is the part where the whole 'I need to kiss someone' thing comes in." She couldn't remember a time that she was so nervous as right now,"I've never..." She mumbled some incoherent words Sasuke couldn't quite catch.

"What did you just say?"

She spoke some more inaudible words, and Sasuke had, had it.

"Speak woman!"

"I've never kissed someone, okay? I don't want his first kiss with me to be horrible.." she said as she broke eye contact with him,"I need some practice.. And you're the first person I thought of when.. It came to whom to give my first kiss to. But since you don't want-"

Sasuke had not seen that coming.

"No! I-I do..Well, you know.." he said as he positioned his right hand under her chin and made her face him again, "Anything for a friend, right?"

He slowly leaned, being careful as if one wrong move could break her. She looked at his plump lips, his black onyx eyes (Noticing how dark they had turned and the smirk that appeared on his face), lips that would soon be connected to hers, and back at his eyes. She then closed her suddenly heavy eyelids.

Soft, unchapped lips pressed to her plump ones. She could feel his arms get a stronger grip of her waist as if he was scared that she would pull away in disgust.

But he was.

She slid her hand behind his neck forcing him deeper into the kiss. (Not that he minded) Taking this as a Facebook thumbs up sign, to deepen the kiss, he nibbled on her lower lip. She giggled, and even though she had her eyes closed, she knew he was smirking at her.

His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she happily granted. He explored her mouth and savored the undescribable taste. Their tongues fought for dominance, wrestling each other.

She pulled away first, (to his disappointment) gasping for air. She licked her lips and blankly stared at the flushed boy whose body was pressed against hers.

She bit her lip nervously awaiting on knowing what would be his next move.

He leaned in, going in for another kiss but right before his moved his lips in sync with hers, he whispered, "You know what they say.. Practice makes perfect."

They kissed. Again and again. And again.

Spines tingling. Sparks flyings. Butterfly's 'butterflyin' in both of the love sick teenagers' stomachs. Adrenaline rushing up and down their bodies.

Sasuke was the one to pull away for air this time. He slid his hands off her body and she repeated his actions. They both glanced at the floor and back at eachother, catching themselves in another gaze.

"One more?" Ino shyly asked, the blush never leaving her face. She pressed a simple kiss to his lips again, and again and again. He returned every single one, of course, even though he was feeling extremely light-headed due to his lack of air.

Simple but passionate kisses were enough for her.

Eh, give the girl a break. They had been making out for almost half an hour. She was drained too.

After giving him one last kiss,she hesitantly pulled away and leaned on the other side of the door frame. They just stared at eachother for two minutes before Ino awkwardly coughed, panicking that he would reject her and say it was all a mistake, "So... Um.. I've got to to my date now. Thanks.. Bye Sasuke-kun."

He viciously nodded, not trusting his voice and awkwardly smiled at her back as she walked through his front door.

**As he began his deep train of thought, Ino was on her way to Sakura's house to thank her for the brilliant idea she had of how to get Sasuke to kiss Ino.**

1. Pretend there was a guy interested in Ino.

Sasuke should've known she was lying to him. Every guy in Konoha took notice of the way Sasuke had looked at her. There was no way they were going to risk their well-being just for a girl that the Uchiha prodigy had already set his sights on.

2. Tell him a sob story

Sasuke should've remembered that she did have her first kiss. She had dated that pineapple shaped haired boy. Only for a couple weeks, (Sasuke had ensured that, but he managed to steal a kiss or two with murderous aura Sasuke watching.

3 Improvise the rest, and hope for the best.

Her story did have some faults, but he didn't catch them like he usually did. He was too busy with one of Cupid's love arrows poking him in the ass.

Meanwhile Sasuke sat down on his leather sofa, and just blankly stared at his bland beige wall. After he caught his breath, he stood up and walked to his door, grabbing his jacket (and a kunai *cough cough*) and put his hand on his front door's knob.

Was he really going to suck up all his pride, sacrifice it, follow her, risk the chance of her not returning his feelings for her, beat up this new guy (whoever the hell he was), and make a fool out of himself by crashing her date in a public place?

He turned the brown door knob.

Yes. Yes, he was.


End file.
